Perfect Dream(Never Grow Up)
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: Maddison; One Shot. AU(you pick the time frame or setting). For Sarcastic Bitch Curls. Pure Maddison cuteness, so fluffy and cute you'll just die. Lyrics By Taylor Swift, whom I HATE LOL. A Typical Rainy Day in the Montgomery-Sloan household.


**a/n: Just a cute Maddison drabble I wrote up for Sarcastic Bitch Curls, because she is awesome, and, because I haven't done a fanfic in ages, plus, Next week is my 1 year fanfiction Anniversary. I began writing fanfiction 1 year ago as of, Thanksgiving actually. So, it's a present, to you guys, enjoy!**

**Happy Reading.**

**Xoxo, **

**Dee**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up,_  
_never grow up_

Spring.  
Raindrops pelt the window pane of the Montgomery-Sloan house. Rain, a typical thing in Seattle. 6 year old Brecken and Sommer Sloan aren't big fans of the rain. Their father attributes this to their mother's disdain for the city, even though they've lived here for 8 years now. It's a rather calm day today. 3 year old Chloe is taking her typical afternoon nap over in the playpen, so Sommer and Brecken have to be really quiet.  
"It's boring Sunny! Let's do somethin'!" Brecken, the older and more devious of the two tells his twin.  
"You mean somethin' like in Cat In The Hat? Cause in Cat In The Hat it was rainin outside too" Sommer says referring to the book they had just started reading in their first grade class just last week.  
"Yeah, like in Cat In The Hat!" Brecken says, motioning for his sister to follow him.  
The two quietly tiptoe out of the upstairs playroom and venture out into the hall.  
"Shhh, we gots to be quiet" Brecken says lifting a finger to his lips for emphasis  
"Okay" Sommer whispers back as they pass their parents bedroom, only to find it empty. They go a bit further, stopping in their parents' office, deciding to go in.  
Brecken immediately goes for the large leather swivel chair sitting behind the desk near the large picture window. Sommer goes for Addison's medical bag sitting on the floor nearby.  
"I can't hear anything. I think I'm dead!" Sommer cries, gaining her brother's attention. The blonde haired seafoam eyed boy hops down out of the chair and rushes to his sister's side.  
"What do you mean? You're not dead" Brecken says plopping down on the floor next to her.  
"I can't hear my heart beating!" Sommer wails  
"That's cause you're doing it wrong Sunny" Brecken says with a bit of an eyeroll  
"Hmph! Well, if you're so smart, _you try_" Sommer says handing her brother the Stethoscope. Brecken places the Stethoscope around his neck, pressing it to his heart, listening intently for a while before looking at his sister in horror.  
"Brecken, what is it?" Sommer asks, terror filling her voice.  
"We're zombies!" Brecken says, making his sister scream before the two run out the door crying, running into their parents.  
"What's going on you two?" Addison says noticing her twins tear stained cheeks  
"We're Zombies!" Both children cry.  
"Zombies?" Mark says giving his wife a bewildering look  
"I'm just as confused as you are" Addison says to her husband.  
"Alright guys, what's going on?" Mark says as he and Addison each pick up a crying 6 year old  
"Well, we, we was playin in your office" Brecken starts  
"With your steptoscope" Sommer continues  
"And, we was trying to hear our heart beat-"  
"But we couldn't hear nothing"  
"And you said when your heart stops beating you're dead"  
"So, that means we're Zombies!" Sommer says burying her head in her father's chest, holding onto him tightly.  
It takes everything within Mark and Addison not to laugh at their two young children. Letting out a chuckle, Mark leads his children into the office, sitting them down on the couch closest to the door.  
"Alright, show me exactly what you did" Mark says handing the stethoscope to the children as they demonstrate what they had done.  
"See! We're Zombies!" Sommer cries, this makes Addison laugh hysterically, triggering Mark's laughter as well.  
"What? You think it's funny that we're zombies?" Brecken says, getting a little angry that his parents find his new found predicament hilarious. Addison composes herself long enough to press a kiss to both children's foreheads. Taking the stethoscope from them, she places it to their hearts.  
"Now what do you hear?" The redhead asks  
"Hey! My heart, it's beatin again!" Sommer says excitedly  
"What about you Breck?" Addison asks with a smile  
"Heyyy, mine's beatin too!" The blonde boy says happily  
"Momma, what did you do?" Sommer asks her mother, completely in awe of what she's done  
"Ahhh, that's mommy's little secret" Addison says with a wink.  
Nightime.  
It's still raining, it's been raining all day. It's raining and he lives in Seattle. That doesn't matter to Mark Sloan right now. What matters is the sight in front of him as he stands in the doorway of his bedroom. His wife and three children, all sleeping peacefully in their large king sized bed. The sight makes him smile. 8 years ago, he never thought this would happen, he and Addison still married, happy, in love, with three kids. Now, it's his reality. He carefully crawls into bed next to his wife and their three children and falls into a blissful sleep...

Present Day.  
"Mark, Mark, Mark? Mark!"  
And just like that, he's snapped from his reality. He's in Seattle, married to Addison, but they don't have any children. They've just moved to Seattle, a city they both hate. They've been fighting about having children for quite sometime now but, nothing good has come of it.  
"Mark, are you listening to me?" Addison says. It takes him a moment to realize where they are; they're in the bathroom of their new bedroom. She's sitting on the toilet. He looks on the counter and, there's a box, an empty pregnancy test. He smiles softly.  
"Why are you smiling? We've been trying for years now Mark and, nothing's happened"  
Each time they try, even though nothing happens, he smiles.  
Why?  
Beacuase he still has hope that one day, something will. He dreams that one day, his dream to have a family will come true.  
2 Minutes Later.  
"Oh my God Mark, look" Addison whispers clutching the pregnancy test in her hands...

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you,_  
_won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up,_  
_never grow up_


End file.
